New Smashers Enter The bout
by Silverdragon747
Summary: New Smashers enter the fight, I thought Pg-13 was a good rating cuz of slight cursing and gore maybe
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer I don't own any characters in this story.  
  
The list of new characters  
  
Crono Magus Frog Marle Sonic Tails Shadow Koume and Kotake (twinrova) Cloud Jack (guy from harvest moon) Mega Man Zero Isaac Mia Wario Waluigi  
  
That's the list if you have idea's its never to late to request a new character plz review! 


	2. Duel of the Steel

A/N This is my first fic so review plz good bad all welcome. This fic is based on a list that keeps getting add-ons so I decided to create this fic and if a character isnt on the list it still might be added.  
  
Marth screamed as he got thrown against a wall on Peach's Castle by Link. Marth jumped up and brought his sword around but Link dodged and shot an arrow hitting Marth in his upper back. "Ack...I...forgot you had ....arrows." Marth spat up blood. Link walked closer to finish him off. Marth noticed Link off guard and delivered his RAGE attack.  
  
Link flew into the wall "Damn I knew I should have been more careful." Link thought Marth taunted and the spectators cheered. "Wrong move!" Link said as he slashed Marth on the side , Marth flew off but grabbed the edge. "Give up?" Link asked, "Never.." Marth replied trying to pull himself up. Marth's strength was drained. "Have it your way." Link said placing a bomb right near his face. Link jumped to the center of the castle. And ran his hand through his hair. A Bullet Bill was flying down at Marth, Marth flipped up into the Bullet Bill and was knocked into the bomb and flew off the stage. A loud voice "GAME!"  
  
Link was warped back to the Battle H.Q. Only to see Marth getting rolled into the Medical Room. Link spotted all the other Smashers in a large group. "Whats up?" Link asked, "Oh Link-a, Master Hand says-a theirs gunna be-a new fighters." Mario replied, "That's great now I don't have to fight you weaklings." Bowser said. "Shut up you stupid sea turtle!" Ganondorf said. "No you shut up Ganondork!" Bowser yelled. SHUUUUTTT UPPPPPP!" Ganondorf said as he powered a warlock punch and punched Pichu out the door "PIIIICCHUUUU!" Pichu yelled as got punched out the door. Suddenly a beep on the computer was heard Mario clicked the little box that said new message.  
  
Suddenly a lot of faces appeared a voice "these are new fighters you will fight and there might be more." Everyone walked into there separate rooms, thinking about the new fighters.  
  
A/N: My first fic under way please review. 


	3. New Characters arrive.

Chapter 3 New Characters arrive.  
  
A/N YAY! Chapter 2 is done. Let me know what you think.  
  
  
  
On the P.A. system in the Battle H.Q. a voice spoke to the Smashers "Ganondorf you have a challenger." "Yes, he better be strong." Ganondorf said, "A picture of his challenger came on a TV. The man had purple long hair with a red cape, brown armor and large scythe. " He looks challenging" Ganondorf said.  
  
Ganondorf walked to warp so he could go to a stage to battle. He came down on a large castle with a Large Gargoyle on the center with to towers on the side. "Welcome to my castle," a voice said, " I am Magus and this is my castle, and you are Ganondorf I presume." "Yeah, so lets fight!" Ganondorf said. Before the could fight they heard some strange music. They looked at the commentator booth and a gold robot stood there it was none other than Gato.( If you don't know who Gato is he is from Chrono Trigger you can fight him at the Millennium Fair for Silver Points.) "Ready................." Gato started, "GO!"  
  
At that Ganondorf drew his sword and Magus drew his scythe. They ran at each other and clashed. Magus jumped back and yelled "DARK MATTER!" a large black triangle. Appeared above Ganonodorf, Ganondorf got hit a little and he did his Gerudo Dragon Kick. Hitting Magus in the stomach. Magus swung his blade getting Ganondorf in the back. Blood drained from his back Magus stood there waiting he had the victory or so he thought. Ganondorf waited till Magus was close enough and powered up a Warlock Punch hitting Magus in the face. Blood dripped from Magus's mouth. Suddenly a Invisible Item thing ( I forgot what its called X_X) appeared and magus grabbed it and he disappeared. Ganondorf stood there waiting. Until a sharp pain pierced his stomach. " How can I be defeated by a amateur." Ganondorf collapsed. "GAME!"  
  
Magus warped with Ganondorf to the Battle H.Q. Master hand floated in "The new fighters are, Magus, Crono, Frog, Marle, Cloud, Rufus, Shadow the Ninja, Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Twinrova, Isaac, Mia, Bryan( my made up character portraying me) , Sam (my friend)Tristeuo (my other friend) , Tails, Mega Man, Zero, Jack (Harvest Moon) and Wario and Waluigi could not make because they fought on the way here and the are in critical condition." Master Hand finished.  
  
YAY chapter 3 done review please. 


	4. Sega vs Nintendo

Thanks for the review Astral Lynx well here is chapter 4! Sega vs Nintendo  
  
  
  
" Next up Sonic verses Mario!" Gato said as the blue hedgehog and the plumber warped to the Egg Carrier (Eggman's spaceship.) Im looking forward to kicking your butt plumber!" Sonic taunted " Don't-a count on it- a!" Mario replied" 3-2-1...Go!" Gato yelled, " Come on come on!" Sonic taunted again. Mario ran at Sonic and lunged at him with a punch. Hitting Sonic in the face, Sonic kicked Mario in the gut. Spit flew from Mario's mouth as he flew to the ground. He looked up and saw some jets fly over and shoot bullets at Sonic and Mario they dodged them easily. " Oh great now I have to worry about Sonic-a and those jets, Oh no!" Mario sighed, "Oh Sonic-ku I'm glad I found you!" A pink hedgehog said " Oh great its Amy!" Sonic said, " Hey only fighters on the course!" Gato yelled, "Amy I cant talk to you right now." Sonic said Mario saw Sonic off guard and charged at Sonic. But Amy got in the way and got punched off the huge ship. "Sonic-ku!" she screamed but Tails caught her in his plane. " Thanks Tails- a!" Sonic thanked his companion as he flew away. Suddenly Sonic was shot with a turbo lasers that where mounted on the ship.  
  
Sonic stood up wiping blood off his mouth, smoke sizzled off his back. " REEEEAAAAADDDDDYYYYYY!" Sonic started to glow a light blue, "GO!" he charged at Mario with his light speed dash. Mario flew way back across the stage hitting a turbo laser causing it to blow up. Mario got up ripping off a singed sleeve. Sonic ran at Mario with a punch ready. Mario noticed how far Sonic was away so he charged up smash attack by putting his hands behind to the side together. (Like the Kamahamaha from DBZ). Sonic ran full speed at Mario, Mario waited till Sonic was right in front off him and hit Sonic with his elbow. Sonic flew up at an angle and was hit by bullets from a jet, then got hit by the jet and flew straight onto the ship making a small crater. Mario walked up to inspect the crater but was hit by Sonic homing attack. Mario landed right near a Super Scope. Mario picked it up and started charging it. " Oh crap!" Sonic thought but ran at Mario so he could finish the plumber off. " Say hello to my little friend-a!" Mario said as he fired the gun. Sonic was hit full force with the blast then he flew away with a (DING!) "Winner Mario!" Gato said, Mario was warped back to the H.Q. Sonic walked in holding his arm, "That was a good fight Mario." Sonic greeted the plumber. " Your-a great fighter Sonic." Mario replied " Heh I guess Nintendo won this fight but I want a rematch later on." Sonic said " You got it!" Mario said. "Next up Shadow the Hedgehog verses Luigi" Gato said, " Excellent." Shadow said smugly. Luigi trembled a bit. They warped to Space Station Ark. They both stood on the round Space Station. Shadow looked at the Cannon. "Ugh that day." He flashed back to that faithful battle. "Go!" Gato said, Immediately Luigi did his Missile Attack hitting Shadow in the stomach. Shadow yelled " Chaos Control!" Luigi felt himself slow down to a 'Instant reply speed' Shadow ran behind Luigi and kicked him in the back. Luigi flew face first the opposite way and fired a fireball at Shadow hitting Shadow in the leg. Shadow felt the enormous burning sensation in his leg. " Ugh you'll pay for that plumber!" Shadow said as he pulled out a Chaos Emerald. " I don't do this much but." he cut himself off as he flashed a little and became Hyper Shadow. Shadow instead of being black ad red he was silver and red.  
  
Shadow hovered on one leg " Now you pay!" Back at H.Q. " Is that legal?" Peach asked Master Hand. "Its just another form like Twinrova." Sonic countered. "Its Legal." Master Hand said.  
  
Back at the station. Luigi jumped down to the cannon. Shadow in close pursuit. " Chaos Spear!" Shadow shot a beam of light at Luigi hitting him in the back. Luigi fell onto his face. Luigi tried to get up but got charged by the super powered hedgehog. "Give up?" Shadow asked, " Maria" Luigi accidentally sputtered he knew Shadow hated when people said that. " DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" As he powered up and kicked Luigi off the stage. " Sega wins" Shadow said as he warped back to H.Q.  
  
Review please and thanks Astral Lynx for the help. 


	5. Team Work

Team Work. Corny title no?  
  
  
  
"Next match will be a TEAM BATTLE!" Master Hand said. " The teams are, Marle and Zelda verses Peach and Mai. They all glanced at one another. And warped to the Mercury Lighthouse. "Princess Zelda I look forward to working with you." Marle greeted her teammate. " Just call me Zelda, Princess of Nadia." Zelda replied, " Oh Zelda don't call me Princess im just a normal girl." Marle said. "GO!" Gato yelled. Marle shot her crossbow at Peach. Peach pulled Toad out from her dress and blocked the arrow. " Ouch!" Toad squealed, Peach put Toad away and pulled up a vegetable and threw it hitting Marle in the face.  
  
Zelda ran at Mai and let a fire ball go straight at Mai. Mai dodged to the left and shot sharp ice pieces at Zelda. One grazed Zelda's arm. Zelda winced at the pain but didn't give up. Zelda grabbed Peach and with some strange arm movements Peach flew straight up, Zelda warped up above Peach put her hands together and slammed Peach into the ground. Peach laid there, softly crying.  
  
"Whats a matter?" Zelda started, " To much for you?" " NO!" Peach replied as she hit Zelda with a golf club in the face. " AAHH!" Zelda screamed as she flew into a piller.  
  
Zelda stood up wiping the blood off her mouth. Zelda then transformed into Sheik, Sheik then threw some knives. The knives hit Peach, they grazed her arms, some got her side, other hit her legs. Blood flew every where around Peach. Peach was screaming with pain. Sheik then became Zelda again and walked up to Peach. "Sorry about this." Zelda said to Peach, then she grabbed her and flung he off the light house. "Peach is defeated!" Gato said.  
  
Mai stood there thinking why Zelda switched to Peach so fast. Marle hit Mai with the handle of her crossbow, then Zelda kneed her in the chin. Marle grabbed Mai and threw her up and shot arrows at Mai. Mai mid-air dodged the arrows, and fired a ice ball at Zelda hitting Zelda in the stomach. Zelda stumbled towards the edge, but Marle caught her before she fell. "Thanks.." Zelda said, Marle ignored the thanks and had an idea, "Zelda, fire a fire ball at my arrow it will become a fire arrow and get ride of that Mai!" Marle said, "Great idea." Zelda replied. Marle loaded a arrow and right before she pulled the trigger Zelda fired a Fire Ball at the arrow. The flaming arrow struck Mai on the right of her chest. She screamed in pain as she fell to her knees. Zelda was so worn out she dropped to her knees also. "Marle I'm to tired to move.." Zelda said, Marle walked up to Mai and threw her off. "The winner Zelda and Marle!" Gato said.  
  
"The next match will be a 3 on 3 match." Master Hand said. Link, Isaac and Cloud verses Bryan, Sam and Tristeuo. Bryan wore a black tunic with black pants and a black cape and was armed with a katana. Sam wore a gray shirt that had DDR arrows on it and in Japanese it said 'Revolution' and he wore black shorts and was armed with a Wooden katana. Tristeuo wore a green shirt a brown cape and black pants. He was armed with a sword and shield. They warped to Hyrule Temple. "GO!" Bryan ran at Cloud and gave a down slash and Cloud blocked it. Tristeuo ran at Link and tried to hit his shield into Links face but was blocked by Links Master Sword. Sam jumped at Isaac but Isaac blocked the wooden katana. "Wha, how can a wooden sword go up against my sword?" Isaac exclaimed, " How can these kids go up against us?" Cloud asked, the young fighters jumped back, " We are not normal kids." The three young fighters said.  
  
YAY chapter 5 is done! Review please. 


End file.
